Sunlight Spirit
by Lucicelo
Summary: Even the most normal life is made interesting. The rise in males getting pregnant astound and amaze those who experience it for themselves. All couples. Getting back on track on rewritting this...
1. Prologue

_A/N: Well here it is, the first few chapters of Sunlight Spirit rewritten to what I think is better than the last ones. I added prologue for the beginning for the reason that I never really mentioned the honeymoon of Hiroki and Nowaki that much so this is at least something._

XXxxXXxxXX

Prologue

Nowaki pulled his lover turned husband to his chest as he gave out a blissful sigh. Although the soul was willed to continue their lovemaking but their bodies were too tired. Besides, Nowaki loved staring at the sated expression on Hiroki's face. Hiroki lay in those strong arms and glanced at Nowaki while their fingers interlaced.

No words were spoken at this moment. There was no need to as they listened to their breathing evening out with each passing second.

Hiroki pulled up the comforter when Nowaki shivered from the springtime breeze. The window was wide open behind them but they didn't bother to keep it closed. It wasn't even that cold. If either one seriously wanted to close it, they decided the warmth of each others bodies was enough.

The light sounds of scattered crickets outside the window broke the silence.

Nowaki caressed Hiroki's face tenderly as he kissed him. The kiss was slow and loving with no pushing for dominance. It was just to enjoy the contact of their lips with one another. Hiroki pulled away a few seconds later and he licked his lips as he caught those blue eyes following his tongue. He went slower on purpose as Nowaki pulled him back for another kiss.

Hiroki felt Nowaki's left arm support him as they turned around and Hiroki ended up on top of him. Their lips brushed against each other as Hiroki shivered when Nowaki snuck his tongue inside and mapped out every crevice he could.

They broke the kiss as Nowaki muttered out. "I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki laid his head on top of Nowaki's chest and felt his heartbeat. "I..love you too."

Nowaki didn't untangle his hand from Hiroki's hand as he kissed it. "..I don't want to leave yet."

"Nowaki...we only took a week off of work...we have to go back."

"No..." Nowaki drawled out as he gripped Hiroki closer to him by using his arm. "I want us to stay another week to enjoy ourselves."

Hiroki stared up at him. "Akihiko only paid for a week here in this hotel. I still cannot believe that he booked us the most expensive room in the whole place. Besides, we can have fun back in Japan and not overstay our welcome here in the Bahamas."

Nowaki pouted. "But when we return I know you will dive into your work and ignore me the rest of the time until you have finished."

"...You have a point there...but we are both too exhausted for anymore sex. Don't say we are not because both of us being awake right now and talking to each other is pushing it."

"Not just sex Hiro-san," Nowaki kissed Hiroki's brown hair. "Both us enjoying each others company for example."

"We are doing that right now."

Nowaki chuckled. "I guess we are..." He added in. "We still have to thank Usami-san for this whole vacation you know."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "We already did by accepting those airplane tickets. If we didn't then would act bratty until we accept, trust me he lasts days on his little tantrums."

"Oh..so we don't need to thank him?"

"Nope."

"Okay," Nowaki murmured as he nuzzled his face into Hiroki's earthy scented hair. "You know what I dreamt of the other night?"

"What?"

Nowaki smiled lightly. "That you were in a park playing with a brown eyed girl and a blue eyed boy. Both of them called you papa...isn't that cute?"

Hiroki mumbled. "You know I can barely stand how bratty kids have gotten these days."

"You know the strangest thing Hiro-san?"

Hiroki was slipping into dreamland when he said. "What?"

"They looked like a mixture of the both of us."

"That's impossible...we are both men..."

"I know but it would be amazing if one of us could have kids or even a woman generous enough to provide them for us."

"...Maybe..."

Hiroki dozed off as Nowaki specifically remembered more aspects on that dream. The laughter those children provided when he carried them on his shoulders. His heart broke a little, knowing that this could never be a reality.

Nowaki closed his eyes as he mumbled. "It doesn't hurt to dream..."


	2. A year later

_A/N: I cut out a few scenes and rewrote this bad boy~_

XXxxXXxxXX

Chapter 1: 1 year later..

Hiroki cursed under his breath as his umbrella broke and twisted around when the harsh rain slammed into it. Deeming it useless, he tossed it into the nearest trash can. He had no desire to keep it when the initial function was obsolete and he was already close to the restaurant he set to meet Nowaki for lunch. The though of his...husband...still made the man flustered, after a whole year he still cannot believe he took this plunge and agreed to everything included.

The rain fell harder as Hiroki stared at the silver ring on his left hand. He sometimes found himself staring at it at random times, not in despair but for the fact he felt so natural wearing it. As if he was meant to be tied to Nowaki when he was 28, this year he turned 29.

Not too bad, considering the countless amounts of old friends who were married with children by now. Most of which he thought were spoiled brats, he didn't think kids could gte worse but this new generation proved him wrong. This was why he steered Nowaki's hint of adoption toward something else. Hiroki had not met a child that proved there were some kids out there who respected adult authority and their own parents.

Hiroki grew up with these values so he didn't understand how they dimmed throughout the years.

He walked past the park where he met Nowaki, he let a breath of air which manifested into a white mist. The rain seeped through his clothing but the fear of sickness left his mind as he thought. _Time sure went by so fast...now look at me, married, moving into a new place soon..all that's left..no! I'm not finishing that sentence! No way am I considering a kid, not even if Nowaki makes that puppy eyed expression...we are still working out kinks in our relationship!_

Hiroki almost pinched himself for lying, he knew that any problem in his relationship Nowaki would find some way to fix it quickly. At least they didn't quarel over the smallest things like in the beginning. Unlike Miyagi who constanly complained about Risako when he married her, now he switched over to Shinobu. Hiroki saw no end to the dramatized stunts which made him glad he had no such issues on a daily basis.

One issue Hiroki could recall was how Nowaki insisted on checking up on him by texting him when he was in class. Hiroki hated texting. It was a waste when the person could say what they can say in a few seconds rather than waste time typing it.

Though the sweet words were nice when he was close to maiming a student with harsh words. They calmed him down and he called back after the lesson was over to have a small chat with Nowaki. He masked his joy with annoyance of course, Hiroki rather enjoyed this attentive nature Nowaki had toward him.

He never admitted it but he was sure Nowaki knew since he kept sending them the messages.

Although the arguments Hiroki initiated because of these said messages were justified in his mind. Just to push away the fact that he indeed loved these little things Nowaki did for him.

Hiroki muttered. "I really should be honest for once..."

An image popped into his head of an overly ecstatic Nowaki dragging him to the bedroom or planting a kiss despite being in public. "...Maybe not."

He shivered before he sneezed loudly. "Damn it, I can't afford to get sick. I have to finish my lesson plan for the fall at least a few days in advance of Nowaki's 25th birthday."

Licking his dry lips, Hiroki walked down the street and turned the corner. His thoughts consisted of a warm fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. When he spotted the diner, he mentally cheered in happiness. A few more feet and he can warm up by a heater.

Nausea attacked Hiroki as he tried lessening it by breathing in and even evenly. This slowly freaked out Hiroki for two reasons: he rarely got sick enough to get nausea and he didn't want Nowaki to be alarmed.

When the doctor instinct kicked in, Nowaki became unbearable. Not in the usual lovey dovey matter that he acted when Hiroki simply had a cold or something less threatening.

This was why Hiroki rarely showed the fact that he got sicker. So it was in his benefit to keep this concealed as much as possible until it passed.

Hiroki quickly covered his mouth as he ran to the closest trashcan. It was in an alleyway so Hiroki threw out all of his pride and let it all out. He used one hand to hold his own hair back and gripped the trashcan with the other.

Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes and he wiped the remnants of the vomit from his lips. The rain washed over him as he breathed in and out in quick repetitions. The queasiness left him but he suddenly felt dizzy. Hiroki pushed himself onto a wall so that he could stay on his own two feet. He managed to control his dizziness a few seconds later.

He didn't move until he was sure the nausea passed.

Hiroki stumbled out of the alley and composed himself as best as he could. He was assured Nowaki wasn't even supposed to be at the diner until 2 in the afternoon. Hiroki had 20 minutes, he could easily compose himself and seem normal.

He entered the diner as the bell chimed and the server appeared out of nowhere. She took notice toward Hiroki's wet clothing as she hurried to grab a towel and then she handed it to him.

She asked, "The rain got worse didn't it sir?"

Hiroki dried the tips of his hair. "Yeah, the wind broke the umbrella I had."

The young woman sighed. "There goes my walk home." Then she switched to professional mode. "How many?"

"Two," Hiroki answered her. "The other guy will be here in a little while so direct him to me when he arrives."

She nodded her head. "Can do." She grabbed two menus and motioned Hiroki to follow her. "There is a two-seater near the corner or the other by the window."

"I'll take the corner...it seems warmer."

"Of course," Hiroki sat down on his seat as the server placed the menus on the table. "May I start you off with a drink?"

"Coke...and mints."

She left him as Hiroki remembered his cell phone and he scrambled through his pocket to get it. He pulled it out of his jacket and it was soaked through.

Hiroki rubbed his temples, this was **not **his day. At least he had Nowaki to look forward to.

A light pink hue appeared on his cheeks. _Well...I am with this man..so I should be excited to see him._

He lacked attention as his coke was put in front of him and a few wrapped mint candies were right next to it. The ring on his finger distracted him yet again. After, he berated himself by behaving like such a love sick school girl in the first few months of the relationship.

It felt good to admit his true feelings once in a while.

Inside of his own mind of course, unless Nowaki suddenly got the ability to read minds.

Hiroki mindlessly moved around the mint as he dried even more water from his hair. He grimaced at the taste in his mouth as he was surprised by the coke in front of him. He really must've been lost in his mind if he didn't notice the server near him.

He popped in some mints and munched them up quickly before he downed a great amount of coke. The mint flavor made the coke taste funny as Hiroki laid back on his chair. No more lingering vomit taste and Hiroki smiled in approval.

Hiroki peeked into the menu so when Nowaki arrived he knew what to order.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The bell chimed as Nowaki walked inside with a dark rain coat on and he closed his still working umbrella. The intern couldn't believe how horrible the weather got but he was lucky he caught a bus half-way. Which was why he wasn't soaked through the bone.

His ocean eyes observed the diner for his beloved as the server crossed his path. He spotted the familiar brown hair located around the corner.

The server asked him. "How many?"

Nowaki stared down at the server with a smile. "Well I'm meeting someone here...a brown haired man."

She nodded her head. "He's at the table over there sir." She answered as she pointed to the direction Nowaki was already staring at.

He thanked her as he walked over to Hiroki but in a quiet matter since he wanted to surprise him. The towel on Hiroki's head blocked his view as Nowaki got closer. Nowaki's smile grew bigger when he noticed the silver band on Hiroki's finger.

Nowaki almost never saw that ring, Hiroki would put it in a chain and then wore it around his neck underneath his clothing. Though he shouldn't have felt disappointment at times that Hiroki had to have been ashamed of their marriage. He understood that Hiroki was a private person and no one needed to enter their business.

Emphasis on _their_ business.

Nowaki had not told Tsumori about his marriage. Though he had been close on several occassions on spilling the truth when Tsumori started to describe Hiroki in raunchy matters. It was jokingly but after a while it because unfunny for Nowaki.

Due to his gentle nature, it dispursed quickly.

Nowaki sat in front of Hiroki as he asked. "Is this seat taken?"

Hiroki moved the towel out of his face as he arched a brow. "What do you think?"

Both of them smiled at each other though Hiroki's was smaller by comparison. Nowaki didn't think twice as he placed his left hand on Hiroki's right hand, his own silver band glimmered under the light.

How no one at work noticed his ring was beyond him.

He leaned forward to kiss Hiroki when all his lips met was Hiroki's right cheek. "That's not fair..." Nowaki pouted for greater affect.

Hiroki sighed. "Don't look like that...sheesh...I just don't feel like it."

Red flags went up in Nowaki's head. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? I think I'm getting a cold from being soaked, I don't want you to catch it if I do."

Nowaki chuckled. "I don't care about that at all~" He pulled Hiroki closer to him and they locked lips.

Hiroki tried pushing Nowaki away from him. A feeble attempt when Nowaki started caressing his face and plunging deep inside of his mouth. At this, Hiroki was a little disgusted that Nowaki was kissing him when not too long ago he vomited in a trash can. Maybe the large amounts of mints he consumed and drinking a lot of coke got rid of it.

Nowaki broke the kiss as he kept caressing Hiroki's cheek. "If we get sick at the same time, can we both take the day off together?"

Hiroki blushed as he looked the other way. "...If that happens but don't fake it so you can stay with me."

"Okay."

Hiroki wasn't convinced as Nowaki stated. "You're wearing your ring Hiro-san~"

"Yeah so?"

"You never wear it in public..."

"What! Yes I do!" Hiroki exclaimed, Nowaki opened his mouth to speak when Hiroki interrupted him. "I only wear it in a chain when I'm at work! Remember we still haven't told anyone other than the Dean which means his brat knows, my parents, and Akihiko. Honestly I don't want to lose the damn thing at work so I use the chain there!"

Nowaki told him. "But whenever I am in the same room you never wear it."

Hiroki poked Nowaki on the forehead. "Because I know you will go on a spewing rampage on how cute I look wearing it, that we should have gotten married sooner, and how you want to show off to others that you are a taken man.

"No I wouldn't."

"Pft! Don't lie to me." Hiroki scoffed.

"...Alright I would but I can't help it." Nowaki kissed Hiroki's hand. "I'm so happy I might explode."

"Be happy just don't explode idiot." Hiroki grumbled.

"Exploding would mean being away from you so that won't do~"

Those blue eyes sparkled with such sincerity as he spoke that Hiroki was still being astounded by it. Although he wanted the whole truth from countless people, Nowaki kept surprising him by being so direct with the love in his heart. He knew this direct approach won't be something Hiroki will get used to yet.

The young server held a notepad and pen in her hands as she hid behind the wall. She saw their exchange and she was sure even a passerby could identify their relationship without fault.

She didn't feel right having to interrupt them so suddenly but she had a job to do and she couldn't just stand there. Her boss would chew her off for wasting time when she should be working. She walked toward the table as Hiroki snatched back his hand. Nowaki didn't react when he noticed the server holding the notepad in her hands, ready to take their order.

She smiled as she asked. "Are you two ready to order?"

Hiroki nodded his head as he told her. "I'll have a beef stir-fry, rice and noodles included. He'll have the spicy pork version of it."

She wrote it down as she asked Nowaki. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes." Nowaki answered. "A coke please."

"Alrighty..." She wrote this down as well as she saw Hiroki's glass empty. "Would you like a refill?"

"Yeah sure."

She left with the glass in hand as Nowaki said. "That young lady knows we are together, you didn't have to take back your hand."

"Nowaki we are not _that _obvious."

"Hiro-san." Nowaki said with a chuckle. "I kissed you three times if that doesn't say we are a couple I don't know what is."

"Maybe we are close friends or something." Hiroki tried to explain it off as he muttered. "That is unreal even to me...but you distract me!"

Nowaki pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you goof! You know what you do!"

The glasses clinked as they hit the table and Hiroki snapped to her direction. He gave her a fierce glare with such intensity she was frozen for a few seconds. She squeaked before she scurried off back into the kitchen as Hiroki sipped his coke.

Nowaki shook his head. "Hiro-san that was unnecessary, the poor girl won't come back with our food."

"She looked directly at me and no one asked her to." He took another gulp of soda as he noticed Nowaki staring at him. "Do I even need to ask why you are staring at me?"

Nowaki told him. "Nope~" Hiroki sneezed as Nowaki said. "Bless you."

"Thanks...damn it I am getting sick."

"I can stay home to take care of you."

"Don't bother, I'm old enough to know how to battle a cold." He then added in. "And don't think just because you are a doctor you know my body better than I do." Nowaki smiled as Hiroki snapped when he thought that the smile was lecherous. "Not that."

"Oh~ But it means you were thinking about it." Nowaki chuckled as Hiroki kept his face hidden with his hands, he should just stay quiet so he doesn't dig himself deeper in his problems.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Hiroki woke to the darkness of the night as he rubbed his eyes. When he arrived back from what he denied was a date, he napped so the sickness would go away. A trick he used when he was younger when he started to get sick. Sleeping anything off always worked and he felt completely normal at this point.

He hopped off of his bed as he yawned. This little siesta disrupted his normal sleep routine but it was worth being healthy. If he was sick then he could kiss the little party he had for Nowaki goodbye and the doctor would be taking care of him, ultimately forgetting about his own birthday.

Hiroki actually planned to call up many of Nowaki's old friends from the orphanage to come to the get together. He had a list of people Nowaki had mentioned before and even phone numbers the giant would call when he had a chance or his focus wasn't entirely on Hiroki. But Hiroki opted out when he failed to realize how much work this was becoming so he thought of taking Nowaki out for the day.

That seemed like a better option when Nowaki would most likely want to be anywhere with him. He could just call the friends and tell them to call Nowaki all day to wish him a happy birthday, that seemed better.

Hiroki got thirsty as he walked over to the kitchen and pondered if there was beer in the fridge. He almost never drank water since it was tasteless and he was desperate for something to drink.

He checked the fridge as he huffed out, of course there was nothing in the house. Hiroki almost slammed the door shut when he craved something sweet.

That was strange to him when he rarely consumed sweet things because most of the time they were over sweetened. The refrigerator was vacant as he checked the freezer. A tray of ice cubes, frozen vegetables and a giant tub of ice-cream were inside.

He read the flavor of the ice-cream as he muttered. "...Strawberry short cake? When the hell did we buy this thing?" As he thought about it, he took the ice-cream out and opened it. "I'm sure this wasn't in there or in my grocery list when we went out to buy food."

Hiroki stuck his finger in and gathered some of it as he licked it off. He didn't dislike strawberry it was that there was something missing inside of it.

He scrounged through the fridge as he spotted the bottle of soy sause and he poured a substantial amount in it. Then he grabbed onions from the windowsill and ripped them up into little pieces. Even the garlic was minced and dumped them in there.

Hiroki got a spoon and mixed everything together. He ate a spoonful of his concoction and he continued eating it. He carried the tub to the living room and turned on the television.

All he needed now was a good movie.

He held the remote as he clicked through many channels. At this hour there should be at least be an old movie that caught his interest. There was absolutely nothing. In the meantime, he failed noticing the fact he was eating what he would normally gag at and his stomach was calm the whole time.

Hiroki sneezed as he sniffled, good thing he turned on the heater so he could remain warm. Although eating ice-cream might retain some cold inside of his body.

It didn't matter to him at that point.

He mumbled. "I want some shrimp chips to put in this...should I call Nowaki...?" Hiroki ate some more of the sweet treat. "Nah...I can get some in the morning when I go to work."


	3. Rapid News Leakage

_A/N: I am loving this fanfic all over again~ And yay for obscuring true information from people, I think I did the interacton between Kana and Nowaki pretty well. _

_I have the chapters up to 10 at this point but typing them all in one night will be impossible. I know this now. _

XXxxXXxxXX

Chapter 2: Rapid News Leakage...

Nowaki waved at the line of nurses on the pediatric floor as he walked by. All of them smiled at him but a substantial amount went to the next level and winked at him. Nowaki thought they were very friendly and didn't realize that a few of them were actually trying to flirt with him. Half the day, his mind was focused on Hiroki and even worrying if Hiroki truly was better.

Hiroki would deny being sicker than he really was due to his pride. Nowaki really couldn't help but be worried about his husband, he wanted the older man to be much more honest with him.

Well there was no need to dwell on such things when he had a job to do. Or going to entertain the children on this floor, their smiling faces always lifted his spirits and made him vaguely forget about his ailing partner at home.

One nurse popped out of nowhere and patted Nowaki on the back. "Hey Kusama-sensei~

Nowaki turned to her as he smiled. "Kana!"

Kana looked up at him with light brown eyes, her black hair was curled over her shoulder, while her bangs were kept out of her face with secretly placed bobby pins. She was wearing the standard white nurse's uniform, the hat with the red cross on it and white nurses shoes.

She peeked at Nowaki's left hand as she giggled inwardly, no one in the hospital had noticed that silver ring. Especially the other admirers that Nowaki had in this hospital. Kana was sure that Hiroki's sudden visits around dinnertime, lunch or when he dropped something of Nowaki's was a sure clue of their relationship.

Then again friends to these things as well, it wasn't like they have caught Nowaki kissing Hiroki. That would be a shocker. The gentle pediatrics doctor was gay and off the market.

"Kusama-sensei has Kamijou-san gotten better? You told me he was sick a while ago and I was wondering if he needs to be checked out." She purposely left out the new last name Hiroki gathered since the nurses were still standing by.

Nowaki smiled when he answered. "Well he told me he never caught the cold in the first place but I am sure all of the sleeping helped him to recover quickly."

"That's a relief...if I knew you well, I am sure you would have stayed home just to take care of him."

"I'm that obvious huh?" Nowaki scratched the back of his head. "I can't help feeling this when most of the time Hiro-san would deny ever being sick at all."

Kana nodded her head. "That is if people know how _close_ you are to Kamijou-san."

Nowaki chuckled. "Hiro-san might get mad if people start finding out when he would rather have everything kept private. The only people who do know are very limited and they sincerely care about it. If you figured it out on your own then he shouldn't get angry at me."

"It was really simple once I thought about it...it can't be too difficult to figure out. I have known you for a short time yet everybody else must be blind if they can't see the dfferences you sport whenever you are present."

"What do you mean?"

Kana giggled as she answered. "You look like a lovesick fool."

Nowaki grinned. "Well that makes sense, I can see some of that when I am near Hiro-san but he is very good at controlling his true emotions when he is near me sometimes."

"I don't think so." She said as she wagged her finger. "That mask crumbles when you look away, I have seen it a few times when he is over here and he doesn't see me watching him. All you have to do is fake look away and then you can catch him in the act."

"Maybe...I really can't look away from him though." Nowaki murmured as she shook her head in amusement.

She smiled at him. _Aw...love is such a wonderful thing. _

The serene atmosphere of their convversation was interrupted when a young man with a swollen abdomen screamed when he was wheeled in. To everyones ears, it sounded as if the young man was dying before their eyes and when he screamed many of the staff covered their ears.

Nowaki stood frozen on the spot as Kana ran to the young man's aid. He couldn't believe what he was watching, though he had treated many other patients with worse conditions. Just by witnessing this young man being wheeled off, for a moment one thought came to mind.

That man was going to have a child.

He shook his head, that was improbable. The only ever case he heard of was the pregnant man and he was a woman to begin with.

Kana pushed the wheelchair into the E.R as someone said to Nowaki. "You have been called to the meeting Kusama-sensei."

Nowaki turned yet again as Matsumoto-sensei was behind him, the older man's black hair was slicked back. He had wise lines in the corners of his eyes and wrinkles on his forehead. A white labs coat was over a grey turtle neck and black pants.

Nowaki knew the man's wife and she was a delight to be around. She was great company when she passed by and she was a teacher in a high school in the other side of town.

It was almost like him and Hiroki only the Matsumoto's were older than them.

The older man had a manila envelope in his hands. "The announcement was made a few minutes ago and you better get going."

"But...I'm in the pediatrics department."

The man chuckled. "It doesn't matter, it pertains to all of the doctors whether they are professional or still interns. They need all of the imput they can get."

"What's it all about?"

Matsumoto peeked into the folder. "Well ...it is about the young man who just came in screaming in agony. There was another young man when you were not here...it seems like an epidemic by the notes here."

"Is it contagious?" Nowaki asked fearfully, he didn't want to catch it and possibly infect his beloved Hiro-san.

"Nope. It comes out of nowhere...but it doesn't say anything else so we have to get a move on before we miss out on anymore information."

They started walking down the hall as the same stream of nurses stayed in their spots. All of them whispered to each other as Matsumoto kept in most of his snarky remarks. He disliked idle people yet most nurses seemed to have the belief that they can chatter when there was still work to be done.

Usually this wouldn't have bothered him but it was busy that day and they were not moving along. Maybe it was the fact he had not drank his usual cup of coffee that his patience was so low.

The problem was solved as the head nurse chastisized the girls for standing around. They all scattered in different directions as Nowaki chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny about grown women who can't keep to their job."

"Not all of them." Nowaki pointed out as Kana and three different nursed passed by with a cart filled with medical supplies.

"Alright. Not _all_ of them."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Nowaki sat in between Tsumori and Matsumoto. He listened to whatever Tsumori was telling him as he wondered about what the meeting was about.

Why did they need intern opinion?

Was this sickness _that _bad.

It sure sounded like it when that young man was taken in the E.R. Another disease doesn't surprise the veterans but normal civilians might cause a riot.

That was something they had to prevent before this leaked out false information.

"Anyway this chick is gorgeous is why I went out with her. The conversations were a little dull since all she wants to talk about is about her day which is boring as hell. I guess she made up for it when we went into my hotel room for some fun. Then whole night even! Man her skills are to die for!"

Nowaki nodded his head to signal he was listening to him.

Tsumori continued. "But the next girl is a nurse in Kyoto, where the convention was held at. She was horrible! I sneaked out so she wouldn't catch me when she woke up."

He was interrupted by the head doctor Takei, whose gruffed out voice traveled to all corners of the room. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called every single person. As you check the papers tht you have received or are in front of you. There have been cases of men of dfferent ages gaining the symptoms that could be diagnosed as a very bad case of a cold but it is not."

A different colleague asked. "What is the main hypothesis of what disease these men carry?"

"Well many have speculated cancer due to the swollen abdomen and the hard interior when the fingers are pushed in when they are checked. There is also the find that the growth inside grows during long durations of time." The doctor coughed ino his hand. "To be frank, Kira-sensei has given me information on what she says is the truth."

A female doctor said. "You mean the theory that this could be a form of of pregnancy correct?"

Small conversations broke all throughout the room, which escalated into a good amount of people laughed at this assumption. In the midst of all of the noise, Nowaki's mind wandered off as he wondered more into the idea.

A whole year had passed and that dream still haunted the small part of his mind when he had nothing to think about. Then Hiroki told him of a similar dream he had with these kids that seemed to know them really well but the setting was at Mitsuhashi. Hiroki being the skeptic that he was dismissed it all as nonsense and influenced by Nowaki's own description.

For all they knew, it could be them as kids or something. Nowaki teased that Hiroki was turned into a girl and that earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"Kusama!"

"Eh?" Nowaki said as Tsumori waved a hand in front of his face.

"You space out quick, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing important."

"Yeah right! When she said that guys can suddenly pop out kids you blank! You want your boy toy to have your kid don't you~"

Nowaki lied as he shook his head. "We have no time to raise a kid and he doesn't wish for one right now anyway."

"I don't believe you. Admit it."

"If it happens, it happens."

Matsumoto told Tsumori. "Stop teasing the poor man and get onto reading the contents of the folder."

Tsumori stuck his tongue out. "You are no fun Matsumoto."

"Well when you have the need to pick at the insecurities of others then I have to shut you up."

Nowaki stared at Matsumoto, this man was way to perspective and noticed one of his guarded secrets without him saying a thing. He really needed to knead his outer reactions of if his co-workers could read him like a book.

Well the ones who talked to him on a daily basis.

"Kusama has no insecurities that I know of."

Also those who took the time to notice.

Matsumoto scoffed. "When you get into a relationship then you will see why couples develop the smallest insecurities over the oldest things before or during the relationship. That is unless you truly don't care for the person and are just in it for meaningless reasons."

Tsumori commented. "I love being single, the freedom of the drama is the best thing."

"Then don't bother other people with unnecessary questions."

"...It doesn't bother me..." Nowaki mumbled.

"See! Now as I was sayi-"

The head doctor slammed a hard cover book onto the table which shut up everyone inside of the room. "Now if we are all _finished_...opinions?"

An intern couldn't keep his laughter in any longer as he slammed his hands on the table. "Sir, I didn't think you had a sense of humor now I know you do."

The veteran doctors kept quiet even Tsumori didn't make a jab or a joke. Everyone who knew Masao Takei could recall different occassions where the man was all business. When he commanded a room, which took years of experience, the eyes alone could cause a mental breakdown of fear.

In Nowaki's mind, the man was a lot like his father-in-law, the face was stern 99.9 percent of the time. No room for jokes when the time wasn't right or appropriate.

This was different. Takei was his boss and that was much more intimidating.

"I asked for opinions, not a jab at my character." Takei declared, he glared at the intern as he sunk down in his chair. "Anyone else?"

"I suggest...that these men could be hermaphrodites. There is no way a fully functional man can carry a baby for nine months and not die from it."

"I agree! Although they could be a transexual who didn't complete their surgeries ."

"Oh yeah...that could be it."

Tachibana rolled her eyes at their denials. "You men are rediculous, Kira-sensei showed me the last young man and he what you morons would call a _fully functional _male by medical and gender standards. The baby came out normal, no birth defects whatsoever it's as if a woman was the true parent."

Takei nodded his head. "I see...so both are as healthy as can be."

She nodded her head. "Yes, he left home last week with the new documentation that is issued for these cases."

Tsumori imputed. "It is rare until more men have complaints of these pains. A lot more are coming in different hospitals asking for treatment overseas from what the papers indicate."

"That's true...though so little doctors are even researching this and making this their main practice."

Tachibana commented. "We can have Kira-sensei here expect she's in surgery."

Matsumoto asked. "What are the numbers?"

Takei answered. "50 in Japan but it's almost rising to 900 worldwide."

The whole room disrupted into more commotion with a lack of joking around this time around. Speculations went around but one thing come to mind. Suddenly men were able to naturally have children.

Either from evolutionary change or a mutation. This was not resolved to the point where the medical community can really release this to the public when many just though the guys were getting fat due to eating too much fast food.

Nowaki hid his smile behind his hand. No matter the prognosis, he needed to know if pain was a main factor and continued throughout the process. If there was, then he wouldn't have Hiroki go through it, he would take it upon himself to do this when he really wanted children to begin with. Hiroki might actually warm up to the idea if he was told about it beforehand.

He closed his eyes, Hiroki might not be capable in the first place but Hiroki was under him in their bedroom activities.

The noise everyone made inside of the room didn't faze him as he blocked them out. He needed to inform Hiroki immediately, he'd rather be the one to tell Hiroki than the news or even Tsumori blabbing it out just to piss Hiroki off.

"Kusama you need to pay attention or even say something unless you want Takei to get angry that you are distracted. The man hates daydreamers remember?"

"Sorry...I'm just thinking..."

"If it's a viable discussion starter then you should bring it up."

"No it isn't but thanks for the warning." Nowaki said as the head doctor got fired up into the conversation. "I don't want to be at the end of something that will make him angry."

Tsumori perked up as he muttered. "But you say that your grumpy lover's personality, which is lousy by the way, is adorable and I think is in many ways like Takei."

Nowaki frowned. " Hiro-san is not like Takei-sensei."

"As if the only difference is that Takei loves muffins and Mr. Grumpypants loves sausages."

Matsumoto grabbed his folder and hit Tsumori on the head. "That's enough out of you. Quiet down."

"Hey!"

Nowaki rubbed his temples, Tsumori had been slowly catching up on his nerves. He didn't know what to do. All of these jokes were getting to be too much and one day one joke will make him snap.


	4. Drabble: Egoist

_A/N: To those that have waited for my rewrite of this story, I am really sorry, I haven't finished typing them up yet and I'd rather do them in big piles so I can get onto finishing them faster and get onto the current place I left off. I'm also working on other fanfics which take a chunk of my time too. So I'm uploading some drabbles to sort of make up for it in the meantime._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Drabble 1: Egoist

Nowaki yawned as he walked through the threshold, eager to lay his head on his pillow and sleep next to his husband. He placed his bag right next to the door and walked in, trying not to make any unecessary noise. A yawn escaped his lips, he checked the time on the clock, the letters flashed 2:57 a.m.

Every single shift that stretched into the night had him missing tucking his children in at night. Though Hiroki called him to tell Hikari and Nobuyuki good night, he wanted to be physically there to do this.

He missed holding them, reading a bedtime story and tucking them in with a kiss. Nowaki would then go to his bedroom and kissed Hiroki before they slept in each others arms. He loved spending time with his family, they were his entire world.

Nowaki took off his clothes but kept his boxers on. He favored sleeping in less clothes than possible when he could warm up by cuddling to Hiroki.

He smiled as he got closer and sat on the corner of the bed. The moonlight peeked through the curtains and made out Hiroki's figure underneath the sheets. His hand curled around the sheet and lifted it up when he saw a small hand. He pulled it up a little more, he saw Hikari in deep sleep, her black hair stuck up in different directions from so much tossing and turning. She laid on Hiroki's right side with her head on her papa's chest.

Nowaki peeked to Hiroki's left and saw Nobuyuki sleeping soundly while clutching Hiroki's pajama top. A bit of drool escaped his mouth making a wet spot on the fabric.

Hiroki had his arms around them, a peaceful, content expression graced his face. There were indentations of the glasses Hiroki wore each day, they were proped on the nightstand beside the bed.

Nowaki leaned over them and kissed his son on the forehead. He kissed Hiroki on the lips, being in such a deep sleep Hiroki wouldn't know about it unless he said a thing. When he kissed his daughter she murmured as she opened her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes as she managed to make out the tall stature of her dad, she smiled. "Hi daddy..when did you get back?"

He ruffled her hair. "I just got back Hika-chan, I'm sorry I woke you up."

She shook her head as she yawned, she told him. "It's okay…we're going to visit Mama Fuyumi and Papa Soshi tomorrow… right?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "Of course we are, they will be upset if we don't."

"Okay…" Hikari rubbed her eyes again.

Nobuyuki was woken up by their conversation, lifted his head from Hiroki's chest. "Daddy?"

Nowaki smiled over at him. "Nobu-chan you know if you don't sleep you don't get up early."

Hikari giggled, Nobuyuki pouted as he denied it. "Only sometimes…"

Nowaki ruffled Nobuyuki's brown hair like his daughter with a chuckle. "Nobu-chan you can't deny it.."

Hikari heard Hiroki grumbling in his sleep, she placed her finger in front of her lips and said. "Shhh papa might wake up.."

Nowaki whispered to them. "He'll go back to sleep of we all cuddle."

The children made themselves comfortable as Nowaki laid down and pulled up the sheets over them. He laid his arm on all three of them as he relaxed into the firm matress under him.

A few moments later the kids were asleep and their light breathing reached his ears.

He closed his eyes when he heard Hiroki. "If you're talking with the kids at least whisper …it's late."

Nowaki opened his eyes as he told him. "I know..I'll be quieter next time…"

"You better.." Hiroki shifted his body on the bed and made himself comfortable. "Night..well..morning."

Nowaki said. "Good morning Hiro-san.."


	5. Drabble: Romantica

_A/N: Okay here's another one..._

* * *

Sunlight Spirit drabble 2: Romantica

Misaki opened the door to his home as he held a bag of sweets he brought home from the bakery. It was an afternoon snack for his boys, Makoto, Mamoru and Daichi. He was sure Akihiko heated up the food he left in the fridge but it was deadline season, he couldn't help but expect the worst.

He heard loud screaming with each inch that he opened. When he got the door halfway, he saw Aikawa and Akihiko glaring at each other.

Misaki rubbed his forehead, Akihiko didn't finish another novel again.

"DADDY!" Three voices screamed and Misaki located them at the top of the stairs and waved at them.

All three of them ran down the stairs and almost tackled Misaki onto the floor. "Woah woah kiddos settle down and what did I say about running down the stairs?"

Makoto answered. "Not to do it if we don't want an accident."

Mamoru said. "Well we were careful, we always check if our shoes are untied when we go down stairs."

"Yeah we do." Makoto confirmed it.

Misaki nodded his head as he glared at Aikawa and Akihiko, they had no self control in front of the children. Especially young children who copied anything they saw, he was going to say something to them.

Akihiko and Aikawa had these hostile meetings at the office on purpose so their children wouldn't see them.

It was not as if the offices were closed. Misaki knew they weren't, he passed by and chatted with his friends at Marukawa Publishing whose children were friends with the triplets.

There was no excuse to have the meeting at home.

Daichi pointed to the couches. "They are being worse than us, punish them." He hid his grin at the idea of his father being yelled at by his dad, it was fun to watch.

His brothers caught on as they smirked at him, they also wanted to see this unfold.

Misaki assured them. "I will. Trust me I will give them a piece of my mind.." He held up the bag in his hands. "Want a pastry as a snack as you do your homework?"

"Yes!" The triplets nodded their heads.

Makoto was handed the bag as he peeked inside. Mamoru and Daichi looked over his shoulder to see what was inside.

Misaki told them. "Get some milk to go with that." He smiled as they scurried over to the kitchen as Misaki walked toward Akihiko.

The author saw him, he flattened his shirt as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Misaki. For the first time that day he smiled and sighed in relief. Misaki always knew what to say to calm down Aikawa, he thought the children caused a cute effect but it only lasted so long.

Misaki got out of Akihiko's embrace, ignoring the squeal that escaped from Aikawa, he glared at Akihiko. He was glad Akihiko almost flinched as a result, he was serious.

Akihiko asked. "Is something wrong? How was work?"

"Fine. Akihiko you told me you weren't having these meetings at home. I have seen more than my share to know how bad they could escalate, the boys could pick up something from this!"

"Which was why I sent them to their room to watch TV." Akihiko tried explaining but he knew Misaki wouldn't budge. "The rooms at that place were filled with authors finishing their work."

"Which YOU should've finished and turned in like them."

Aikawa piped up. "Thank you Misaki-kun."

"I'm not like them, my books actually sell and those brats pick up their stuff from school. I have nothing to do with it." Akihiko shrugged his shoulders.

Makoto sipped his milk before saying. "I'm betting father is sleeping on the couch tonight."

Mamoru swallowed his bite of lemon cake. "I bet daddy will make father leave with Aikawa."

Daichi scoffed as he poured rasberry sauce on his chocolate cake. "Father will get his ass kicked out no doubt about it."

They saw Akihiko kiss Misaki on the lips only to have him simply say. "That's it, couch."

Akihiko whined dramatically. "Misaki! How can I survive without you sleeping next to me!"

Makoto boasted proudly. "I win."

Mamoru frowned and Daichi booed at him.

"You should've had this meeting in Aikawa's house and this wouldn't have happened." Misaki turned to Aikawa and tried smiling without it being a grimace. "You guys have to admit, you two do get heated up and the boys…"

Aikawa waved it off. "No worries. I told sensei we could've had this in my place but he thought the boys would've been with friends so we had it here for once."

Misaki glanced at Akihiko who in turn smirked at him, thinking he was of the hook. "You are still sleeping on this lumpy couch."


	6. Drabble: Terrorist

_A/N: Last one I have for the moment...I'm finishing a Mistake drabble.._

* * *

Sunlight Spirit drabble 3: Terrorist

Miyagi groaned as he rubbed his shoulders, he finished his last graded paper. He balanced taking care of his children and paperwork with finesse, he was glad his children caused major mischief.

Out of nowhere Sumire started wailing from her crib. Miyagi heard Takuto running to her nursery and yelled that he was going to check up on her. Miyagi smiled, Takuto took to his big brother role very seriously and jumped at the chance to help.

He was sure the boy was in the middle of homework so he was to calm his little flower down.

Miyagi walked into the room and he saw Takuto reaching his hand into the crib. Sumire clutched his hand and smiled up at him, in turn Takuto smiled back at her.

Miyagi didn't want to interrupt such a tender moment between them. The one thing he was worried about was that Takuto would reject the new baby but he loved her when he met first met her. He was relieved at this, he didn't want any sibling rivalries to start so early.

Risako and Shinobu were still at each others throats after many years. When the children came along nothing changed in the least which made for very awkward family reunions between the two families.

He stared at his children and knew they wouldn't get to that extreme point. Sure they would have their quarels in the future like all siblings did but Miyagi was sure they would make up.

He cleared his throat which got Takuto's attention, the boy turned and stared at him. "Hey dad..Sumire was crying, now she isn't."

Miyagi went inside and patted Takuto on the shoulder. "You are a great big brother Takun."

"Really?" Takuto asked with a small smile on his face.

Miyagi nodded his head in amusement. "Yes I'm sure your papa feels the same way."

Takuto's cheeks colored into a light pink. "Well..big brothers always help out.."

Miyagi picked up Sumire and cradled her on his arms. Takuto got her blanket and covered her with it so she wouldn't get cold.

"Thank you Takun."

"You're welcome…"

Sumire blew bubbles as Miyagi awed. He tickled her belly and she went into a fit of giggles.

Takuto saw this and asked. "Was I like this as a baby too?"

Miyagi nodded his head. "Almost but you made the cutest faces when anyone talked to you. I think I have a few pictures in my wallet now that I think about it…"

Takuto frowned as Miyagi poked his cheek. "Yup just like you're doing now so cute."

Takuto pouted. "Boys can't be called cute.."

Miyagi chuckled. "Who told you that? A compliment is a compliment Takun, no matter what word it is." He made sure Sumire didn't manage to slip from his arms when he said. "Why don't you go finish your homework? I've got it under control here."

"I finished it already."

"Really now? Well I'm done with grading papers why don't we watch some tv? There has to be something on.."

"Okay!"

Miyagi's cellphone chimed in his pocket and he asked Takuto as he stopped walking. "Can you get my ? It might be your papa."

Takuto nodded his head, he fished out the phone and read Shinobu's name as the sender. "It's papa, dad, should I call him back?"

Miyagi resumed walking as he shook his head. "I'm sure he's saying he's going to be late again."

"Again?"

"Yeah again..Oh well he might be here earlier than last time." Miyagi said as he sat on the couch and Takuto joined him.

"Maybe.."

Miyagi noticed his sad face. "Don't be down sport, let me check the phone." Takuto pressed on the message so it would appear on the screen, he placed it in front of her face. "Looks like he won the case and has some time off this week."

Takuto's spirit lifted as he asked. "What else?"

"And he's almost home. That's great!"

A few moments later, the door opened as Takuto ran to the door. "Papa!" Shinobu crouched down as he held his son in his arms.

"How was school today?"

"Good, my teacher says I'm going getting better in my work."

Shinobu smiled as he got up and held Takuto in his arms. "I don't want you falling behind Takuto."

"I won't."

Shinobu kicked off his shoes and walked to the living room. Miyagi got up and kissed him, Shinobu closed his eyes and relished in the contact.

Miyagi broke the kiss as he whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're home Shinobu-chin."


End file.
